Elizabeth's Birth
by Dr. Michaela Quinn
Summary: Just as it sounds:)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is dedicated to my fanfiction friend **_**WaltonLover **_**=)**

**P.O.V. Grandpa**

It had become harder to get any work done at the mill. Livie was getting closer to having our latest Walton grandchild and John wanted to be with her all the time. I understood that he didn't want to miss the birth of his child, but I kept trying to tell him that she would be fine and that we had to work to supply the needs of Livie, that new child and the rest of the family.

"Pa, I should focus on my family right now. It's a first priority." John said the day I got him dragged down to the mill. I walked over and put my hands on his shoulders.

"I understand that son. Family is supposed to be the most important thing, but if we don't work you won't be able to take care of Livie or that child properly!" I exclaimed. John looked at me and sighed.

"You're right Pa, but I don't know what I am supposed to do. I want to be with Liv, but I know i need to be out here too."

"Your ma is with her John. When she needs you, we'll know." I walked back over to the other side of the saw blade. "Besides, when the time comes there isn't going to be much of anything you can do for her. It's going to be up to Livie and Dr. Vance to bring your child into this world. We have to occupy our time somehow." I nodded and turned on the saw. We picked up the wood and started cutting it for our job that was almost too late.

* * *

A few days later I told John that I would make sure everything was okay with Livie, but I needed him to go into Rockfish and get some supplies. About an hour or so after he left, Esther came outside. When she walked towards me, I turned off the saw so I could hear her.

"What's the matter Esther? Is it Liv?" I asked and Esther nodded.

"No, no, Livie's fine. I wanted to talk to you about John." I wiped off my hands on the towel we kept outside and looked at her.

"What about John?"

"I think you are being too hard on him." Esther said. "He is about to be a father." She paused. "I know there is work that needs to be done, that's why I've been doing all I can in the house to help Livie, but John wants to be here to see his child and I don't blame him for that." I nodded.

"Esther, I am trying to keep him busy. Olivia is frustrated because she can't do what she used to and with John around her all the time, I'm afraid that will just make things worse." I started, then, we heard a bloodcurdling scream. We looked towards the house to see Erin and Mary Ellen standing on the porch. Erin was screaming as Mary Ellen ran over to us.

"Mary Ellen, what's going on?" Esther rushed over to Erin. "Hush child, you don't have to scream." Erin was crying.

"It's mama! She's in so much pain. There's a lot of blood." Esther rushed into the house with Mary Ellen and I stood outside with Erin in my arms. We sat on the swing. "Mama's going to die." I rested my head against Erin's and wiped her tears away with my finger.

"Your mama isn't going to die. She's going to have a baby. You're going to have a brother or sister." Erin nodded.

"Mama and daddy told us; but I didn't realize it would be so bad." Erin cried and buried her face in my chest. I sat there and held her as she sobbed. After a little while, John Boy and Jason came out of the house and stood on the front porch.

"Is mama going to be alright?" Jason asked.

"Of course she will be." John Boy replied. "I was here before all of you and she hasn't died yet." Jason looked at John Boy.

"Mama's not going to die John Boy." Erin said. He walked over to her. At eleven years old, he thought he was big compared to Erin who's five. John Boy put his hands on his hips.

"And how do you know that Erin?" Erin looked over at him.

"Because Grandpa told me so."

"Where are Ben and Jim Bob?" I asked breaking into their conversation.

"Ben spent the night with a boy from school and Jim Bob is upstairs." Jason piped up. I nodded. Then, John's truck pulled up out front.

"Daddy!" Erin jumped up to rush over to him. I grabbed her arm gently.

"Hang on Erin." I looked at John Boy. "John Boy, would you take, Erin, Jason and Jim Bob and go into the barn? Your daddy and I need to go into the house and it would be best if you were out here playing." John Boy nodded.

"Sure grandpa."

"I'll go get Jim Bob." Jason said and walked into the house with the screen door slamming behind him. John Boy took Erin and they sat on the swing as I walked over to John. He looked around and then looked at me.

"What's going on?" John asked.

"Now John, it just happened and we are taking care of her-" I started and then John headed for the door without saying anything to me. By the time I got to the door, he was already in mine and Esther's bedroom. Esther had probably helped her in there because there weren't as many stairs compared to going to their bedroom. I stood there and watched at John's eyes darted back and forth between Livie and Esther.

"Ma, I need to do something. What can I do?" I cringed as Livie cried out in pain and Esther looked at John.

"Son, I need you to go get Dr. Vance."

"I can't."

"Yes you can. Please." With a look from his Ma, John walked outside.


	2. Chapter 2

**POV John**

As I drove down the mountain in the truck, I was nervous and excited at the same time. I wanted to see the newest member of our family, but since Olivia and I lost a child four year ago, I was worried.

"John?" I heard as I looked around Dr. Vance's office. He put his glasses on. "What's the matter John? Is it Olivia?" I nodded.

"Ma needs you. Olivia is getting ready to have this child. We need to be there." Dr. Vance nodded.

"We should get her into Charlottesville if it's possible. After the problems Olivia had last time I would feel better if she was in the hospital where I could monitor her." I nodded.

"It may be too late." I replied. Dr. Vance grabbed his hat.

"Let's go."

* * *

When we got to the house, Dr. Vance went right into the bedroom and Ma came out to talk to me.

"She's doing alright John. Dr. Vance needs to make sure the baby's alright." Ma said and nodded. With the door open, I couldn't understand what Dr. Vance said, but what I could hear was every groan Liv made. Occasionally she would muffle a scream. I cringed when I heard her. Ma went back in the room with her, but Pa squeezed my shoulder.

"I know how it feels to sit while your loved ones are in pain."

"I want to do something Pa."

"I know son." I walked into the bedroom and stood on the bedroom steps. Olivia was beat red and covered in sweat. She smiled at me when she glanced up at me. Before I could smile back, she gasped for air and cried out again. Dr. Vance turned to me.

"We can't move her John." He paused. "She's strong and the child's healthy. I don't see any reason why your child can't be born on the mountain."

"Oh John." Olivia called out to me. I walked over to her.

"It's alright Liv. You can get through this. I'll be here."

"Daddy?" I heard behind me. I turned around and saw Erin standing in the doorway. I walked over to her and picked her up. We walked outside into the barn. "Is Mama alright?" I tried to smile for her.

"She's alright Erin. All mamas have to go through it." Erin looked at me as I tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Then I never want to be a mama." I laughed.

"That's your choice Erin."

"I wish Mama would feel better." I pulled her onto my lap.

"She will soon Erin. Then you'll have a brother or sister."

"I want a sister." Erin smiled. "Somebody needs my dolls. I'm not a little girl anymore." I chuckled.

"Are you okay?"

"As long as Mama is; I don't like hearing her cry like that." I hugged her. I wanted to console Erin and Liv the same; but I could hold Erin in my arms and make her feel better. Olivia was facing hers all alone.

"I know." I said. I put Erin down and walked back into the house. This child would bring happiness in with her smile if we could get past Liv's tears.


	3. Chapter 3

**P.O.V. Olivia**

I couldn't move; no matter what I tried, the pain all over my body was too much. I would be alright one moment and in the next there would be an overwhelming pain through my entire body. I tried not to fight the pain, but it didn't stop the numerous amounts of groaning and muffled screams that escaped from my lips on occasion. Grandma stood next to me to help while Dr. Vance was trying to figure something out. Just then, there came an unbarring pain and I lay against the pillow taking shallow gasps of air and muffled a scream into the pillow. John had been in the room earlier, but had gone to take care of Erin. I hoped he would stay with the children because they needed their daddy right now. Grandma held a damp cloth to my forehead.

"It's okay Livie." She said. I touched the cloth with my hand. Grandpa walked in and Grandma walked over to talk with him. They were speaking in hushed tones that I couldn't understand.

"_I'm not fragile, why won't you just say it?"_ I thought. After a few minutes, he walked back out of the room and Grandma walked over to me.

"Zeb is going to take the children to Mrs. Brimmer's house for a while. John is worried about being there for them and for you." I nodded.

"Alright." All of a sudden another wave of pain came through and I cried out. Grandma grabbed my hand and held it tightly.

* * *

"You can do it Livie. Keep pressing on." Grandma said and Dr. Vance nodded.

"It won't be much longer Olivia. You can do this." I nodded back. Just then, I started gasping for air; the pain was too great to not express it. When I screeched the last time, Dr. Vance and Grandma ran over to me. She sat on the edge of the bed and took my hand. I could feel myself losing a grip on her hand because of the moisture on our hands. Dr. Vance stood at the edge of the bed. "You're doing fine Olivia; you are going to have another Walton very soon. Bear down; you want to see her don't you. Yell, cry, whatever you feel Livie." I nodded and gasped for air and groaned several times as I listened and worked with Dr. Vance. The pain was intense and I was briefly afraid that I wouldn't make it. What would happen if John had to raise six or seven children by himself? My mind trailed into that thought and I didn't focus on the pain as much; although it was still present in my mind. I could feel Grandma sitting on the bed with me. I laid a hand on her leg before I grabbed the bed sheet and cried out again. It wasn't very long at all until Dr. Vance finally looked at me and smiled. "It's over Olivia, you and John have a new daughter." I smiled as I heard a smack and a baby's cry. My precious baby girl.

"Grandma?" I asked faintly.

"I'll go get John." She touched my arm and walked out of the room. Dr. Vance smiled as he gave me the baby. After a few minutes of admiring our youngest child, I heard footsteps. I looked up and saw John and Grandma standing in the doorway.

"Pa went back to get the children from Mrs. Brimmer's." He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. He took the baby from me.

"Everybody will know she's a Walton." I laughed. "She's got red hair like Jason, Ben and Erin." John ran his hand over her head.

"She's beautiful Olivia." He took my hand as we heard the door open and footsteps running towards the stairs. Grandpa was bringing up the end of the line as Grandma ran to the bedroom door.

"Don't you all be running in here now. Your mama needs her rest and so does this child."

"Aww, can't we see her grandma?" Mary Ellen asked.

"Not now, later on. After your mama has had some time to rest." After saying that, Grandma walked out of the room.

"I don't even get to see her Esther?" Grandpa asked. They walked back into the room. John handed her to him. Grandpa laughed.

"Another Walton."

"It's a girl." Grandma stated forcefully.

"You think I don't know that Esther?" He asked her frustrated. "I can see that." John sat back down and took my hand. "What's her name?" Grandpa looked at us. John looked over at me and I nodded with a smile.

"Her name is Elizabeth, Pa. Elizabeth Walton."

"What a beautiful name for such a pretty little girl."

**A/N: I know it's not as detailed as some may have wanted it; BUT I didn't think it was appropriate and I wasn't sure how that kind of thing would affect my FanFiction account.**


End file.
